My Little Girl
by Irish Valkyrie
Summary: Sequel to I Loved Her First. Harry learns firsthand what it feels like to lose that which you love most.


**Disclaimer: **I hate having to admit that the brilliant mind that created Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. Lucky. (crosses arms over chest and pouts). Unfortunately, the song doesn't belong to me either. It's property of Tim McGraw.

**My Little Girl**

By: Irish Valkyrie

**A/N:** Wow you guys! I have to say I'm very impressed with all the reviews. Here is the sequel, as promised. I hope you enjoy.

-----------

Harry James Potter, hero of the Wizarding world, stood on the platform 9 and ¾ with his arm wrapped around his wife, as his daughter heaved her trunk on to the train.

_**Gotta hold on easy as I let you go.  
Gonna tell you how much I love you, though you think you already know. **_

"I love you sweetie," Hermione called, waving to her daughter.

Harry swallowed the lump in his throat and managed to say, "Goodbye Hallie."

"Bye Hal," said little five-year old Ryan Potter.

He watched, trying to hold back the tears as his pale-skinned, black-haired, green-eyed daughter smiled and waved back enthusiastically.

_**  
I remember I thought you looked like an angel wrapped in pink so soft and warm.  
You've had me wrapped around your finger since the day you were born.**_

She was a perfect blending of Harry and Hermione. She favored Harry in the physical aspects (though the curls were Hermione), and she favored her mother in the intellectual matters. More than once Harry had thought his daughter was terrifyingly intelligent.

He watched the train pull away until he could no longer see his little girl. Hermione turned into his shoulder and cried, knowing that she no longer had to put up a brave front. He comforted her and continued to watch the air where the train had been.

She was growing up. It seemed just moments ago, the doctor had been placing her in his arms. Now she was off to her first year at Hogwarts.

**_Beautiful baby from the outside in.  
Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again.  
Go on, take on this whole world.  
But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl. _**

Harry drove back to the house. Hermione was asleep in the seat beside him so Harry felt free to let his memories loose.

**_When you were in trouble that crooked little smile could melt my heart of stone.  
Now look at you, I've turned around and you've almost grown. _**

He remembered walking down the hall in their large house and pausing in the doorway of Hallie's room. All those nights of tucking her in when she was so little.

**_  
Sometimes you're asleep I whisper "I Love You!" in the moonlight at your door.  
As I walk away, I hear you say, "Daddy Love You More!"_**

-----------

_Seven Years later:_

Harry watched as his daughter climbed off the train for the last time. She was a woman grown, an adult in the wizarding world, but he still thought of her as his little girl. His baby.

_**Beautiful baby from the outside in.  
Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again.  
Go on, take on this whole world.  
But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl.**_

Harry's face lit up with joy as she raced over to them, her diploma clutched tightly in one hand. In the other hand was the hand of her long time boyfriend, Vance O'Connor.**__**

Someday, some boy will come and ask me for your hand.  
But I won't say "yes" to him unless I know, he's the half  
that makes you whole, he has a poet's soul, and the heart of a man's man.  
I know he'll say that he's in love.  
But between you and me. He won't be good enough!

Harry accepted the twisting, wrenching feeling that surrounded his heart. There was nothing he could do. He couldn't turn back the clock, he couldn't keep her all to himself.

She was too independent, too stubborn, too fierce, too kind, too intelligent to allow anything to stand in her way. After all, she was his daughter.**__**

Beautiful baby from the outside in.  
Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again.  
Go on, take on this whole world.  
But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl. 

"I love you Daddy," she said, wrapping her arms around his waist.

Harry kissed the top of her head and was more grateful than ever that she had been born.

**A/N:** Okay, I know it was short, but there really wasn't anything else that needed to be said. If you enjoyed this fic and its prequel, then you should check out my other fic titled "Second Chances". Thanks to all of you who took the time to read this.


End file.
